The One
by Guiwaur
Summary: Harry Potter a wizard with infinite power will lead the light against the fight that threatens to rip apart the magical world harry/daphne
1. Chapter 1

The One

Disclaimer I don't own harry potter.

Prologue

A Long time ago a ancient evil awakened lord ungual standing at 7 ft tall from a distant realm he had glowing red eyes with large elf like ears his skin a dark blue, his aura radiated evil this beast slaughtered hundreds of innocent men women and children but one man stood against this beast he was drunork leader of the mages.

he sought upon this evil and after a grueling battle severed his head and ripped out his his black heart to make sure there was no chance of revival he scattered the heart and head towards the opposite ends of the earth buried in the ice of the poles at the victory feast a witch known as quin-heart suddenly entered a trance like state and spoke in a eerie voice "in one thousand years the beast in which head separated will cometh once again rising from the ashes a warrior will stand the last member of the mage clan he will face the demon but at great cost he will lose himself to evil unless he can thind the key the warrior will stand his name harry potter he will stand and become."

THE ONE.

and then she burst into a bright light and was gone for all eternity

Chapter One

Harry Potter sat in his tiny bedroom in his relative's house, he wouldn't call them family because what family calls their nephew a freak just because he something they don't. Harry was bored he was locked in as normal for the past three years , he looked at his hand and wished he could do magic he wished he could conjure a tennis ball so he could play catch just to relief his boredom. As he was looking at his hand he felt a tingle in his hand it was the same tingle that he feels when he uses his wand something in him clicked and he realized he was feeling his magic he grasped the feeling and willed it in his mind to shape into a tennis ball he willed it to have mass and suddenly a tennis ball appeared in his hand "wicked "he said but suddenly he thought "I've just done magic illegally" no sooner than he thought that when a owl swooped through his window. "uh oh" he thought, with trepidation he took the letter expecting a letter from the ministry telling him he was being arrested again he was shocked to find it was a letter from gringotts. He read it out loud it said

Dear mister potter

It has come to our attention that you have just attempted wandless magic we at gringotts wish to speak to you right away this letter is a portkey charmed to set off when you accept the meeting. This is about testing your person for any core blocks and special abilities you may have. To activate just say I accept.

Yours faithfully

Griphook

Confused about the letter he grabbed his wand and placed it in his pocket then he took the letter and spoke "I accept" and as soon as he said it the familiar tug behind his navel pulled him into his destination.

He turned as a voice spoke "Ah mister potter that was quick" "yes well you said you needed to speak with me" "of course mister potter do you conform that at 12.59 in the afternoon you conjured a tennis ball" "yes but it was a accident I felt a tingle like I was using a wand and I wanted a tennis ball and well I conjured it" "you do realize what this means" without waiting for a answer he spoke "the last person to be able to conjure items wandlessly was merlin the great, anyway enough about what you did we need to check your magical abilities." And with that the goblin Griphook took out a orb that looked like a red crystal ball "just place your hand on this please mister potter" harry did and suddenly a parchment appeared full of righting . "right let's see, oh my god " "what" the goblin said nothing he just handed the paper to harry it read

Name Harry James Potter

Heir to the noble and ancient house of potter

Hair to the noble and ancient house of black

Heir to the ancient house of Gryffindor

Heir to the most ancient house of hufflepuff

Heir to the most ancient house of slytherin

Heir to the most ancient house of ravenclaw

Heir to the most ancient house of emirys

Heir to the ancient house of peverill

Heir to the ancient house of lefay

Magical core index value (MCIV) – 1000

Magical core blocked 90%

IQ -1320 blocked

Magical abilities- eidetic memory

Metamorphagus

Phoenix animagus

Basilisk animagus

Black Panther animagus

Charms-prodigy

Potions –prodigy

Transfiguration-prodigy

Ancient runes prodigy

Arithmancy prodigy

Healing-prodigy

Spell creating-prodigy

Dueling- prodigy

All blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Harry stood there with his mouth open "wow"

Griphook chuckled "indeed let's have a look at your current estate" as he said this a another parchment appeared "ok mister potter I'm not going to give you boring details but you have 100 billion galleons in you r current account but there should be more it says that Albus Dumbledore has taken money and placed it into the weasleys vault along with a miss Hermione granger and there is another thing it seems that there is a marriage contract between you and a Daphne greengrass I'm sorry but you are" "don't say it please" Griphook continued "engaged to be married" "NNNOOOOO" and then harry fainted "huh and he was taking it so well"

A.N what do you thing slip me a review warning flames will just be extinguished.

Peace out


	2. Chapter 2

The One Chapter 2

While harry was unconscious, Griphook contacted Cyrus greengrass about the contract. Cyrus was just about to eat his lunch when an owl swooped through the open window and landed gracefully in front of him "what the" he said to himself as he opened the letter bearing the gringotts crest he took note of his daughters and wife watching with curiosity.

He opened the letter and paled more and more as he read the content, he read and re read the letter 3 times until he finally looked up and spoke " Astoria go to your room please we have something we need to discuss with your sister." Astoria a fourth year blond haired brown eyed girl looked up sighed and left for her room.

Cyrus looked at his daughter with sadness in his eyes "Daphne the letter from the goblins was to notify me of a very old contract which I didn't know about stating that a male Evans must marry a female greengrass of the same age" "WHAT" the usually stoic girl was losing control of her emotions and Cyrus could see the desperation in her eyes when she said her next line "there's a way out of it right I mean I didn't think there was a magical family with the name Evans . |I'm sorry Daphne but this next part is the worst first it's unbreakable you would die if you didn't marry the Evans family is extinct but according to this the last Evans was named lily "no you don't mean" yes lily Evans when she married into the potter line dragged the contract with her unknowingly which means it falls to the heir to the Evans line which is Harry potter"

"Harry potter" they both said at the same time "yes Daphne I'm so sorry but unless you marry harry potter by your 21st birthday you will die " Daphne was crying now she pushed her chair away from the table and ran out the room up the stairs and into her room where she cried herself to sleep.

Harry woke up from his shock induced coma 2 days later he walked out of the room he was in and shouted for Griphook "ah harry you are awake you would have woken sooner but I decided to remove the blocks from you before you awoke so you wouldn't feel any pain." "Thank you Griphook"

"Now harry let me explain something before you go you must seek out Daphne greengrass while in Hogwarts and speak to her about the contract. You must also not use your wand for your power would break it instead just think of what you wish to do and call your magic and well the rest is history any way it's time for you to leave for Hogwarts we have already sent your school books and possessions to your private suite in Hogwarts just ask McGonagall and she will direct you she can be trusted so act normal around her and good luck harry potter" "thank you Griphook "

Griphook watched harry walk and thought "oh yes good luck harry potter you will need it to conquer your destiny" as Griphook thought about the prophecy and what it entails "I hope he doesn't become lost to evil.

1 hour later

Harry crossed the barrier to board the train as he was searching for an empty compartment he was roughly pulled into someone else's he turned around and came face to face with Daphne greengrass his contracted wife a slytherin a girl who hated his guts he was brought out of his thoughts however when he felt a stinging sensation and heard a loud SMACK before he could speak she shouted "how dare you send me a letter informing me about the contract and then pretending that we aren't contracted to marry the least you could have done was come and visit so we could talk but no the great harry potter thinks that plain old Daphne greengrass is below him well do you answer me"

"what no it's nothing like that at all it's that I fainted when the goblins told me I was rich and contracted to be married and then while I was sleeping they knocked me out for the rest of the summer to perform a ritual I have just woke up today.

Daphne had the decency to look embarrassed "oh sorry well would you sit with me so we can talk please?" she looked desperate so harry sat down and they talked and they talked and they talked they got to know one another and they decided that they would spend time with each other to make the situation run smoothly as possible.

Harry thought that it was going to be a peaceful trip until "harry" two voices spoke one confused and one with anger he turned and saw his so called friends "granger, weasley" "harry mate why are you sitting with a dirty snake" Ron asked in anger "Ron shut up I'll have you know that this "dirty snake as you call her is my girlfriend so piss off thief" "what I'm not a thief so yeah I stole a couple thousand from your vault that doesn't make me a thief and besides at least I'm not being held under the imperious by some dirty snake whore " whack Harrys fist connected with Ron's jaw

"get out now I'm not under any curse and she is not a whore I'm her first boyfriend so fuck off you piece of shit and take your muggleborn whore with you now she is a whore I've heard all about her whoring herself out to your brothers and even being taken by Ginny you sick bitch get out now" and with that one angry redhead and one shocked but upset brunette was thrown out of the compartment

Hermione was sobbing "he knows how does he know" " don't know Hermione but something is wrong he's too hostile but I don't think we should cross him" "yeah your right" they both knew that harry was changing and they wouldn't like the new change but as war looms on the horizon a bigger threat is approaching much bigger than a petty school yard fight and our changing hero is going to be right in the heart of it the eye of the storm so to speak.


End file.
